interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Consortium Walkthrough/Act I
Meet & Greet The first person you'll encounter is Rook 25. She is beating on the door trying to rouse you from your slumber. The main purpose she is meeting you is to get you to put your B.U.S. on. You don't have to if you don't want to but you will eventually. Depending on how you navigate the conversation with her, she may tell you to see Rook 13 in the medbay as well which is a secondary objective if she becomes suspicious. As you leave Bishop 6's cabin, you'll likely see Pawn 19 getting off the elevator and walking pass. You can speak with her now if you wish, or later, or not at all. Go right from your cabin through either door ahead to get to Mission Operations. Knight 15 will talk to you as you approach and give you a C.M.C.. At this point, the only required objective is to complete the Virtual Trainer combat introduction course. If you want to do that, backtrack to the cabin you started in but instead of going into it, go straight towards the elevator and take the last door on your right and interact with the terminal inside. If you want to meet the rest of the crew, they're listed below. Mission Operations Large room between the cabins area and cockpit. *Knight 15: She's located in the center of the room. She gave you (or if you don't have it yet, will give you) the C.M.C. Other than that, she really doesn't have much to say at this point. *Pawn 1: He doesn't like you much because Bishop 6's service record is unimpressive and he really liked Bishop 8. If you want to maintain high alignment with him, let Knight 15 do all the talking by saying nothing. *Pawn 12: He is very nervous about meeting a Bishop. Not much to really point out here other than he specializes in the environment. *Pawn 19: All you can really do is attempt to swoon her at this point. Global Operations Located directly above Mission Operations. *Pawn 51 & Pawn 62: They're sitting back to back and when you first walk in on them, they're talking about Virtual Reality sports. After discussing that, they receive a Top Secret (T.S.) packet about 21 shot dead using AK47 rifles and 2013 ammo in Felixstowe. If you prod for more information about it, the topic will come up later in the game. Hangar Bay Located at the rear of the ship. Only accessible via the third floor at this time. *Pawn 4: He is really busy so you really can't get much out of him other than he doesn't have much love for Rook 25 (his boss). *Pawn 32: A casual conversation covering a broad spectrum of topics. After you are done talking to her, she goes to Upper Avionics. Brig At the front of hangar bay, next to the elevator. *Pawn 11: She is using the toilet in the brig. You can either talk to her about why she was in the brig or talk to her about the music in the game. The choice you make will be brought up later. Barracks Accessed via the brig. *Pawn 44: A casual conversation mostly. Throughout the conversation with him, Pawn 64 will get out of his bunker. You can accept a side mission from Pawn 44 which is encouraging Pawn 64 to come to a party for Bishop 6 and Rook 13. *Pawn 64: Not much to say here other than he goes up to the third floor and roams should you want to find him again. He really doesn't have much to say until the final act of the game. Medical Bay Accessed via the barracks. *Rook 13 & Pawn 24: He'll be watching a tube TV that you can discuss and she'll end the conversation about playing virtual reality games. In between, you can talk to him about being the Seeker and may even get your brain scanned. If you do get your brain scanned, it can be used later in the game as proof of Bishop 6 being the Vessel. Cockpit Floor two at the very front of the aircraft. Easiest to access via the door in Mission Operations. The door is locked at first. It will unlock about ten minutes after getting the C.M.C. from Knight 15. He'll tell you it is unlocked via the C.M.C. *Rook 9: Another casual conversation mostly about his mom and Zenlil. If it turns sour, he can tell you to get out of the cockpit and will lock the door behind you. Speaking with Rook 9 is required to advance the story. Virtual Trainer You need to complete the combat tutorial in the Virtual Trainer before the story can progress. It is located close to where the game started. Investigate Cabin-1 Bishop 8's B.U.S. is still stored here waiting for removal. An alarm went off on it and Rook 9 needs you to investigate. Doing so will set you on the course to ending the first act. After leaving Cabin-1, a hidden timer starts counting down to get to Mission Operations. If you fail to get there in time (you have plenty), game over. Kiril Angelov This is broken into two major parts. The first is dialog while the latter is dialog and/or combat. Mission Operations This portion of the game is mostly on rails. You can save Pawn 1 or let him die during this period. Hangar Bay If you made Kiril angry enough, he'll board Zenlil aggressively. If he likes you, he'll send Homeless Mercenaries in first. The guard at the door can be provoked into attacking; otherwise, given enough time (10-15 seconds) Kiril will board himself, the mercenary in the way will move, and you can speak to him. If you convince him to move into the Brig, he will be gassed by Knight 15. If he stays in the Hangar Bay, combat will follow. You can either subdue him and his crew, kill them, or any combination of the two. If you or Knight 15 subdues him, he will end up in Brig cell 1. If he ends up dead, a stowaway will appear in the Upper Crawspace which can be made to take his place in cell 1. Mission Operations Kill and/or pacify the F-35 aircraft. Secondary Objectives *Convince Pawn 64 to come to your party **Give Pawn 44 the good news *Speak with Wade in the Cockpit Category:Consortium Walkthrough